Tonight, Tonight
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Four months. One hundred twenty-two days. Chris Jericho figures he's waited long enough. Time to go out and get his man. *Contains M/M Slash*


**Tonight, Tonight**

Sweet.

Sensitive.

Smart.

Sexy.

What more could Chris want in a lover?

Fingers tapping a beat against his steering wheel, one incredibly important thing sprang to mind.

After four months of exclusivity, he and Kane had yet to actually _become_ lovers. No making the mattress springs sing. No slippery, soapy shower sex. Not so much as a quickie on the couch. Other than some rather heavy makeout sessions which left Chris hickied to high heaven, Kane hadn't laid a hand on him.

They went out plenty. To movies, to dinner, to concerts. Kane was a museum junkie. More than content to spend hours moving from exhibit to exhibit. He craved knowledge with the same intensity as Chris craved him. Chris honestly enjoyed the time they spent together. He enjoyed uncovering the many layers of Kane's personality.

Thus far, he'd discovered the geeky layer that watched science fiction shows, read fantasy novels, and engaged in online role playing games. There was the sensitive side that introduced Chris to LOLcats and all things adorable on the internet. They had once spent an hour sitting on a bench beside a pond, feeding ducks pieces of bread. Kane couldn't walk past a pet store without stopping in to play with the puppies. Then there was Kane's loyalty. He saw the good in almost everyone. Kane was a friend for life. He forgave past hurts and had not a mean spirited bone in his entire body.

Chris considered himself lucky. Except that he had yet to actually _get lucky_.

It wasn't like Kane showed no physical interest in him at all. Kane like to touch. They held hands, even in public. While watching television on the couch, Kane draped his arm around Chris' shoulder. Their thighs pressed together, their knees bumped. Kane invaded Chris' personal space on a daily basis. Not to mention that Kane was a phenomenal kisser. Sometimes soft and sweet. A quick peck on the corner of Chris' mouth to catch the dollop of marinara sauce that lingered there. Sometimes they sprawled across the couch, ignoring a movie in favor of tasting each other's lips. The mere anticipation of a kiss made Chris' pulse quicken. Kane could gaze down at him, seemingly studying his face, reading the desire in his eyes. And with aching slowness, he gifted Chris with the press of his lips and the probe of his tongue.

In the basest of terms, Kane made Chris hot. On a more emotional level, Kane made him feel special. Sex was not something Kane took lightly. Chris respected that. That dedication to get to know Chris' mind and heart before his body made Kane more desirable.

Still…

Four months was a _long_ time.

Chris decided he had to take matters into his own hands. While he would never force Kane into actions he was not ready to take, Chris needed to guide him beyond first base. As often as their bodies were pressed together, he knew Kane was interested in more than French kissing and neck nibbling.

Tonight was the night.

It started with a text. Chris asking Kane if he could come over. _Come over_ was code for _I want to see the inside of your bedroom and not for your Doctor Who posters_. Kane didn't know that, of course. He probably thought Chris wanted to hang out and have a _Firefly_ marathon. The man had yet to realize that text messages requesting meetings after 9PM were not intended for debates about the battle skills of pirates versus ninjas.

Chris had initiated a booty call.

He knew better than to call it that. Especially in front of Kane. It wasn't just sex Chris was after. He wanted to explore Kane's boundaries. Test the edges of his comfort zone. Find out what made him groan, what made his scream, and what made him stutter. Even if intercourse wasn't the end result, Chris hoped to at least get Kane off. He needed an outlet for all the pent up lust.

Pulling his car into Kane's driveway, Chris gave himself one final check in the mirror before heading out.

Maybe it was the four months of frustration, but Kane made flannel pajama pants and a _Don't Kill Kittens_ t-shirt look so damn good. Maybe it was the way the material stretched across his broad chest. Maybe it was because he could make out the impression of Kane's dick in the front of his pants. Whatever the cause, Chris could not wait to get his hands on his man.

"Hey." Kane took Chris by the hand and drew him towards the living room couch. "I just got the latest season of _True Blood_. Figured we could turn it into a drinking game. Take a shot every time a vampire's fangs pop out or someone gets bitten. Double shots if somebody dies."

It took all Chris' weight to stop Kane in his tracks. "As fun as that sounds, I kinda had other things in mind." Things that would put those horny bloodsuckers to shame.

"Oh?" Kane asked, full of wide-eyed innocence. Like Bambi or Gizmo the Gremlin. There was something so incorruptible about him. "Okay. Well, what…"

Backing down the hallway, Chris led Kane towards the bedroom. He met little resistance until they reached the threshold. Innocence turned to confusion, then to suspicion, and ended with realization. They weren't going in there to play Halo.

"Oh." A blush quickly spread across Kane's cheeks. He looked everywhere but at Chris' face. The carpet, the ceiling, the lamp with the burnt out bulb he'd been meaning to replace. "Oh, okay… We could do that, too."

Chris didn't know whether to laugh out loud at Kane's sudden shyness or scream in frustration. He decided, for once, to practice patience. Granted, his supply was growing short. There were only so many nights he could return home with blue balls before taking it personally.

"We're not going to do anything that you're not comfortable doing." Chris let go of his hand and walked towards the bed. He would wait for Kane to follow. Chris sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Kane over indecisively in the doorway. "I want you, Kane. And I'd like to think you want me, too. In fact, I'm pretty sure that all out couch sessions are proof positive that you do. Unless you've started carrying a sonic screwdriver in your pocket."

The tension eased from Kane's shoulders. He managed a small smile. "You have no idea how hot it makes me that you know what that is."

Smirking with satisfaction, Chris simply said, "_TARDIS_."

Kane stepped into the room and joined Chris on the bed. He brushed his fingertips across Chris' lips. "I want to do so many things with your mouth."

That was a lot of progress from the hallway to the bed.

Chris' lips wrapped around a fingertip. He sucked until Kane groaned deep in his throat. Only then did Chris let him go. "Was that the kind of thing you had in mind?"

His Kane was the type to laugh at the Marx Brothers and tear up during _Beauty and the Beast_. His Kane spouted random facts during long drives and went off on amusing tangents that lasted so long they often forgot the original topic of conversation. His Kane was cute and sarcastic and, at that moment, looking at Chris like he was a free steak dinner.

"Something along those lines, yeah."

Up until four months ago, Chris hadn't put much faith in kissing. Sure, it got the ball rolling towards bigger and better things. But it was something most people lost interest in after high school. If done right, it was a pleasant enough way to pass the time. If done poorly, then the couple could skip straight ahead to the good, naked bits.

Kane changed Chris' way of thinking. Kane made everything different. Made kissing an intimate, sensual act. He stroked Chris' cheek. Combed his fingers through Chris' hair. He paused to admire Chris' flushed features. Sometimes he caressed. Sweet and gentle, almost reverent. Sometimes Kane bit. Fiercely took what he wanted, tasted with abandon until Chris could not think or breathe.

Those were the best times. Sweetness had its merits, but passion made the heart pound quicker.

Chris craved more than Kane's talented mouth. He wanted Kane's body. Head to toe. He wanted it all.

This would not be another makeout session. They both deserved more.

More, Chris realized, was easier said than done. A man that was content to wait this long was not going to make the first move. Chris had to take charge.

He gently eased Kane away. Time to set up the ground rules.

"You trust me, don't you, Kane?"

The man didn't even pause to think. So strong was his loyalty. "Of course, Chris." Confusion crept back into his eyes. "Why?"

Chris brushed the hair away from those deep blue eyes. "Because I want to do more than kiss you, tonight."

Again came the flash flood of crimson across Kane's cheeks. From the rapid eye-blinking and repeated throat-clearing, Chris concluded that he'd managed to fluster the man. It made him wonder how Kane handled the obvious arousal that resulted from their close contact. Chris had felt him stiffen on a number of occasions. Surely the man didn't simply dump a tray of ice cubes down his pants once Chris had gone home. Kane had to have urges. Fantasies. Chris looked forward to hearing some of those. God knew he had quite a number himself. His time spent in the shower had greatly increased since giving himself over to monogamy.

"We'll only go as far and as fast as you can handle." Chris hoped to reassure Kane that he wasn't about to whip out the dog collar and riding crop. "If I do anything you don't like or that makes you uncomfortable, just say _Pause_. I promise I'll stop."

Offering a small smile, Kane said, "Isn't it a little early in our relationship to be introducing safe words?"

Apparently, the man found solace in sarcasm. Chris decided to let him.

"Papa Bear, I've been willing to be your sex slave since day one."

Kane quirked an eyebrow. "Papa Bear?"

"Just a little fantasy I have," Chris explained. Easing Kane onto his back, Chris straddled his hips. "One where I'm Goldilocks and you're Papa Bear and I've eaten all your porridge and need to be punished."

"Not the porridge type," said Kane. "But I think I can be accommodating."

Leaning forward, Chris whispered, "I bet you have a few interesting daydreams of your own." He sucked on Kane's bottom lip. Chris nibbled on it to his heart's content. "Why don't you share one with me?"

Kane drew in a ragged breath as Chris nipped along his jawline. "Well, I don't know… I'm not nearly as creative as you." The press of Chris' teeth on his earlobe had Kane stammering. "Oh, god… son of a… Damn… Never been one for being bitten but I think you've converted me."

"And that's just your ear, Papa Bear." Chris chuckled in satisfaction. "I've got your whole body to snack on."

While Kane was busy basking in the afterglow of some lobe loving, Chris managed to pull the man's shirt off over his head. He realized that this was his first time seeing Kane even partially undressed. Strong shoulders, wide chest, flat belly. Chris imagined dipping his tongue into Kane's navel and unleashing a fresh bout of stuttering.

"You are delicious." Chris slithered down Kane's body. "So much tastier than porridge."

Using only the tip of his tongue, Chris traced Kane's collarbone. He intended to give him an experience neither of them would ever forget. Chris took his time. Moved from shoulder to shoulder. Kissing. Licking. Savoring every shudder and sigh. He enjoyed being in control of Kane's pleasure. The excitement of each new discovery fed his desire.

"Do you like having your nipples sucked?"

"I don't know," said Kane. "No one's ever… _fuck_!"

Lips puckered around the sensitive nub, Chris hummed in delight. He loved taking Kane by surprise. Especially when that surprise resulted in lovely filth spilling from Kane's mouth and thick fingers twisting in Chris' hair. Not wanting the other nipple to feel left out, Chris employed his fingers. Every pluck and pinch had Kane tugging at Chris' hair until the locks threatened to tear from his scalp. The sharp pain made Chris' cock harden. Grinding his growing erection against Kane's thigh, he switched. Flicked his tongue across the nipple his fingers had toyed with before sucking.

"_Pause_," Kane croaked. "Please pause."

As promised, Chris stopped. His mouth and fingers abandoned Kane's nipples. Chris watched his chest rise and fall as Kane drew in one shaky breath after another. "Did I do something wrong?" Chris knew he hadn't, but a promise was a promise. He waited for Kane to regain some of his composure. "If you didn't like that, I won't do it again."

"I liked it," Kane said in a rush. Quick to reassure. "It was just… too much of a good thing, I think." He shook his head as if to clear the haze of lust from his mind. "It seems a bit unfair that only I'm on the receiving end. I want to play with you, too, Chris."

Chris was open to the possibilities. "Really?" Given the go-ahead, he moved lower. Kissed his way down Kane's belly. "And what would you do to me?" He circled Kane's belly button with his tongue, smiling as the stomach muscles contracted.

"For one, I'd tie your damn hands to the headboard so you'd be the helpless one."

"Completely at your mercy." Chris slid his fingers beneath the waistband of Kane's pants. "I like the sound of that." Chris also like the feel of Kane hard and hot under his hands. The light weight of the flannel material left nothing to the imagination. Chris would have had to been blind to miss the obvious bulge of Kane's thick dick. Running a finger along the swollen shaft, Chris murmured, "Well, what have we here? I don't think I've been formally introduced."

"It's kind of cute and kind of creepy when you talk to my dick." Hand still in Chris' hair, Kane urged him closer to his crotch. "I think you can find a way to put your mouth to better use."

Chris actually laughed out loud. "I think that was the most creative and complimentary request for a blowjob I have ever heard."

"Do I get extra points for creativity?"

Perhaps it spoke badly of his past relationships, but Kane was shaping up to be the first man Chris loved both for his body and his mind. "I'll be sure to give you something special."

Kane raised his hips; Chris took the hint and took off his pants.

"I'd like to state for the record that I am not a fan of this whole _me being naked, you being fully clothed_ thing." Despite his protest, Kane spread his legs, creating a space for Chris to lie in. "It puts me at a distinct disadvantage."

"All the more reason for me to give you something special."

That something special was to avoid Kane's cock entirely. Though a majority of Chris' fantasies revolved around it, he thought it best to take the long road.

Chris started at the hips. An often overlooked area. Best known for hula dancing and holding up one's pants. Chris kissed each side, congratulating them on a job well done. He appreciated a strong set of hips.

Next came the thighs. Strong, solid muscles. Chris decided to use his teeth. Alternated between soft, barely there nibbles and harder, bigger bites. He left marks on Kane's skin. Harsh red against pale white. Always accommodating, Kane spread his legs wider the closer Chris came to his inner thigh. There Chris laid tender kisses. Treated the sensitive flesh to gentle sweeps of his lips.

Here Kane's scent was stronger. Musk filled Chris' nose. Heated his blood. He became uncomfortable in his clothes. They were stifling and constricting. They needed to come off sooner rather than later. As much as he wanted to take the time to learn every inch of Kane's body, Chris had much greater needs.

Ever the multi-tasker, Chris undressed while barely taking his mouth from Kane's skin. He groaned with relief once finally free of his pants.

Kane took notice. "Did you just strip with your mouth two inches from my balls? Where have you been all my life?"

Chris responded as only he knew how. By closing the two inch gap and sucking one of Kane's balls into his mouth. In the span of fifteen seconds, he heard Kane praise the Lord and swear like the Devil. If none of his past partners had ever bothered to tease Kane's nipples, then the man's nuts were in desperate need of attention. Chris knew not to invite his teeth to the party. He let his lips and tongue work wonders.

Proving he was never too horny not to be a smartass, Chris released Kane to ask, "Did you like that, Papa Bear?"

"I think you're trying to kill me," Kane responded after taking a moment to collect his thoughts and remember how to string words into sentences. "And I'm okay with that."

"I plan on keeping you around for a long, long time." Chris had never known a man that had made him laugh while naked. Well, made him laugh in a good way, at least. Not in the nervous, mortified, _oh my god, that was supposed to turn me on, where the hell are my pants_ kind of way. Kane made a sense of humor in the bedroom sexy. No way was Chris letting that man slip through his fingers.

Positioned between Kane's spread legs, Chris ran a finger along the underside of Kane's cock. He was rewarded with a sudden buck in his direction and a rush of words that he could barely understand. _Fucking tease_ was among them, of that Chris was certain. Kane said that like it was a bad thing. Teasing was half the fun. And a good tease, one that fully intended to deliver, made it worth the wait.

Chris used his hands when he knew Kane wanted his mouth. Used his fingertips when Kane practically begged for the full stroke of his palm. Because as badly as Chris ached for Kane in return, they would only have one first time together. The occasion deserved more than some sloppy kisses, a hurried blowjob, and a quick working loose with the fingers before making the headboard bang. Kane moaned and sighed and even growled when kissed, but this…

This was new. New sounds and sensations. Chris learned to read Kane's body. A thrust meant _more_, a broken groan meant _don't stop_, and the half heard whisper of Chris' name meant it was time to pause.

Kane was halfway down his throat when Chris called a timeout. With great reluctance, he stopped sucking Kane's cock. "You can come in my mouth if you like."

"Keep talking like that and I will."

Chris licked at the head of Kane's cock like a cat lapping cream. Tasted so good it took all his will power not to suck Kane over the edge. "If this is how you want the night to end…"

"I don't want the night to end." Kane drew Chris from the void between his legs. Laid Chris beside him. "I want to build a time machine so we can relive this night over and over again."

If anyone could pull off time travel, it was Kane.

"You've got the sweetest pillow talk, Papa Bear."

At that, Kane avoided Chris' heated look. He toyed with a strand of hair clinging to Chris' forehead. "I haven't had… I don't know…" Kane took a deep breath and tried again. "I didn't expect you, Chris. I mean, I know what I'm like. The things I say and the type of shows I watch and the damn action figures. Typically, the person that wanted to get naked with me and the one that sat through _Battlestar Galactica_ marathons with me were not one and the same. I took my time with you so I wouldn't get my heart broken when you walked away. Figured if you wanted me, you wouldn't wait four fucking months to let me know. I swear, Chris, I haven't jacked off this much since the men's track team in college did their daily runs past my window."

So Chris hadn't been the only one playing the waiting game. And all that time, he had thought he was being considerate.

"I'm here now." Chris coasted his hands down Kane's chest. "We've got a lot of time to make up for."

It was Kane's turn to tease, but he didn't have the patience to do it properly. His lips skimmed down Chris' chest, paid all too brief attention to his nipples, and danced around his belly button. Hot breath blew across Chris' dick, making him ache for the pleasure of Kane's mouth. That was not to be. Saliva slickened fingers bypassed his hard length, slipping between Chris' ass cheeks. They circled his hole, delaying the plunge Chris craved.

Kane moved away. Without explanation, he left the bed. Walked out of the room without so much as a backwards glance.

"Was it something I said?" Chris was too stunned to follow and investigate.

As Chris lay there, trying to decide whether to collect his clothes, Kane returned. A small plastic bottle in one hand and a box in the other.

"If I got laid more often, I'd probably keep these in the nightstand." Kane crawled back on the bed to Chris' side. He opened the box and pulled out a condom. "This _is_ what you want, isn't it?"

Chris had done everything but write _Fuck me_ on his backside. Did Kane seriously have to ask? Considering the man had waited over one hundred days for a green light, he probably needed one last confirmation. "I want you more than Sauron wanted his ring back."

The grin on Kane's face made all the cold showers worthwhile. "I love it when you talk Tolkien to me."

Flipping back the cap on the lube, Kane poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. Before Chris could say _You shall not pass_, those fingers were inside him. Kane started with one because Chris was too tight for more than that. It slid easily, eventually delving deeper as Chris relaxed for him. A second finger joined the first. Slowly thrusting and gently spreading Chris open as his breath caught in his throat and he gripped the bed sheets. By the time the third finger filled him, Chris was openly begging.

"Please, Kane… I'm ready. So fucking ready, oh my _god_!"

Because four months was a long time with only his mind and his hands for company. Because Kane's fingers were magic. Because Chris had felt the thickness of Kane's cock in his mouth and could not wait another minute, not another _second_ to have that man inside him.

The crinkling of foil filtered through his lust-addled brain. Kane unwrapped the condom and Chris watched, with pounding heart and unsteady breaths, as Kane unrolled the sheath down his length.

The time for quips and humorous retorts had passed. Chris found nothing remotely amusing about the desire burning in Kane's deep blue eyes. He welcomed his soon to be lover with open arms and spread legs. Kane kissed his lips, raised his hips, and slowly sank.

"Oh, _fuck_…" A shocked gasp escaped Chris' lips at the sensational stretch of that magnificent dick. He was grateful Kane went slow. Allowed Chris to focus on every inch that filled him. This was the stuff of dreams. Better than he could have imagined. Because not even the most vivid fantasy matched the heat of Kane's skin and the intensity of his gaze. No matter how many times Kane fucked him in his mind, the hard, thick reality of him stole Chris' breath away.

"If I had known…" Kane folded back Chris' legs, spread him wider, and erased all regret.

They did not make love gently. There was no careful contemplation on the blueness of Kane's eyes or the sweet tones of Chris' voices. Perhaps later there would be soft caresses and whispered confessions of the secrets contained in their hearts. Now they concentrated on the physical. On what felt good, on what felt better, and on what felt fucking fantastic. Chris preferred deep over hard. The faster Kane moved, the faster Chris went out of his mind.

When Chris grew tight and seemed too close, they switched positions. Chris on his hands and knees with Kane behind him. No slow reentry. Kane plunged to the root and picked up where they had left off. Hands on Chris' hips, holding him in place. They called out to each other.

_Harder._

_You feel so fucking good._

_Don't stop._

_Tell me you like it._

_Right there._

_Come on._

_I'm right there._

_Come for me._

_Don't fucking stop!_

Chris came first. Shaking and shooting and squeezing around Kane's dick. As well as Chris knew his own body, knew how to work it and jerk it until his spunk went flying, his own expertise could not compare to the ecstasy if being fucked into oblivion by that magnificent man.

Kane still throbbed inside him. Acting quickly, Chris pulled away and spun around. He snatched off the condom. As soon as he wrapped his lips around the head of Kane's cock, Kane let loose. Pumped thick streams of come into Chris' hungry mouth. Chris sucked and swallowed until there was nothing left.

"Jesus, you _are_ trying to kill me." Kane fell back onto the bed as soon as Chris released him.

Chris chucked the used rubber into the trash bin before lying down beside him. He was soon drawn to Kane's chest and enveloped by those massive arms. All was now right in his world. Chris was well fucked and well fed.

"Now, tell me about this vampire drinking game again."

**END**


End file.
